


держать тебя крепче

by mirlen



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Career Ending Injuries, Dancer Kim Sehyoon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirlen/pseuds/mirlen
Summary: — Они сказали, что даже после операции я едва ли смогу танцевать.Судорожный выдох Джейсона тонет в чужих надсадных всхлипах. Сэюн плачет, и это та откровенность, на которую Пенгван не имел права претендовать. Не существует слов, способных помочь в эту секунду, каждое его обещание и робкая надежда так и останутся пустым звуком, а потому он двигается ближе, обнимает крепче, целует старшего в висок. Позволяет ему упасть. Падает вместе с ним.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow





	держать тебя крепче

Дверь небольшой аптеки открывается, Джейсон отвлекается от тетради, в которой записывал каждый проданный препарат до возвращения дяди, срочно уехавшего по делам, заученную улыбку на лицо натягивает, встречая клиента, но она сходит с губ его уже через две секунды.

Парень перед ним дышит тяжело, со злостью сжимает руки, проходя вперед небольшими шагами. Он хромает и морщится от боли при каждом движении, и Пенгвану приходится с силой закусить губу, чтобы не выскочить вперед, предложить помощь. Волосы его мокрые, растрепанные, одет он слишком свободно для второго месяца осени. Решился же каким-то образом выйти на улицу в одной только футболке и спортивных штанах.

— Мне нужно обезболивающее, — хрипит, волосы его закрывают едва ли не половину лица, но Киму даже видеть не нужно чужого взгляда, чтобы понять, насколько тот взбешен, — перестань уже смотреть, мне нужно лекарство, слышишь?

— Извините, — голову опускает покорно, — вам нужен какой-то конкретный препарат?

Клиент раздраженно кивает, сгибается немного, чтобы рукой сжать колено, будто это может облегчить боль, и называет то, за чем пришел.

— Не думаю, что могу продать его без рецепта, — замечает виновато.

— У меня нет идиотского рецепта с собой, — почти рычит, — серьезно, у меня пустая упаковка от таких же таблеток в кармане и ужасная боль в ноге, не думаю, что это обязательно. Я принесу тебе этот рецепт позже, если так необходимо, но сейчас мне нужно чертово лекарство.

— Даже если вы так говорите, — выдыхает устало. Спор с клиентом не входил в его планы, — не лучше ли вам обратиться в больницу?

— Я сам знаю, что мне лучше, — усмехается, — мне лучше выпить чертово лекарство, которое ты не хочешь мне продать.

Джейсон никогда не был рад встрече с дядей, как в тот момент, когда он тихо появляется за раздраженным клиентом, просит племянника отойти в сторону. Ослушаться было бы глупо, поэтому он послушно отходит в угол, позволяя старшему разобраться. Тот без лишних слов протягивает молодому парню лекарства, тянется за бутылкой воды, что Ким оставил под прилавком, и, открывая крышку, протягивает тому тоже.

— Стоит ли тебе так изводить себе, — произносит с сожалением, когда парень выпивает сразу две таблетки, — ты бы поберег свое здоровье.

Джейсон ждет раздраженных усмешек и язвительного ответа, но парень только тяжело выдыхает, убирает таблетки в карман спортивных штанов, возвращает бутылку с водой, в которой жидкости осталось меньше половины, и только разворачивается, медленно бредя к выходу.

Вопросов много, но Ким даже не знает, что спросить в первую очередь, только смотрит на дядю с сомнением, а потом снова переводит взгляд на клиента, который сутулит спину из-за сильного ветра, но продолжает неспешно плестись к небольшому зданию напротив аптеки. Джейсон вдруг удивленно выдыхает.

— Разве это не танцевальная студия? — спрашивает пораженно, — только не говори, что он танцор.

Дядя в ответ только устало вздыхает, убирает деньги в кассу, в руки минутой позже берет тетрадь с записями о продажах. Не хочет разговаривать.

Джей не настаивает, но в памяти его еще долго всплывают чужие сутулые плечи и тяжелый взгляд.

Нет, Ким своими глазами видел то, как парень тяжело хромал, болезненно кривил губы, да и в аптеке наверняка частый гость, он точно не может танцевать.

Не может скрыть удивления, когда на следующий день парень этот действительно возвращается. Волосы его аккуратно уложены, сам он одет в теплое пальто, вчерашнего раздраженного клиента в нем выдают разве что глаза, неловко опущенные вниз.

— Привет, — Джейсон внимательно следит за тем, как тот медленно проходит вперед, — я принес рецепт и хотел бы извиниться за свое поведение.

Это… неожиданно. Пенгван знает, что боль делает людей очень вспыльчивыми, злыми, поэтому и не думал обижаться, но сам факт того, что парень помнит и переживает о подобных мелочах, в эту секунду его отчего-то очень веселит.

— Нет, все в порядке, — заверяет поспешно, — тебе не за что извиняться, потому что я не держу на тебя зла.

— Я просто… вчера был тяжелый день, а еще нога предательски начала болеть прямо во время репетиции, я забыл таблетки дома, поэтому- да, — выдыхает устало, — я не должен был срываться, мне правда жаль.

— Во время репетиции? — не может справиться с любопытством, — ты танцуешь? Извини, просто твоя нога- я не думал, что тебе можно танцевать, учитывая, что тебя мучают такие боли в ноге.

— Ты прав, мне нельзя танцевать, — он подмигивает с улыбкой, но Пенгван не может не заметить то, насколько несчастной она выглядит на худом лице, — но я не спрашиваю разрешения, в этом весь секрет.

Джейсон думал, что невозможно так отчетливо ощущать смесь из противоположных эмоций, но после слов парня он чувствует восхищение, наполняющее кислородом легкие, что обливаются кровью от жалости к тому, о котором совершенно ничего не знают. Это их вторая встреча, они не называют имен и не планируют больше встречаться. Это их вторая встреча, и Пенгван даже не догадывается о том, как часто его сердце будет болеть только из-за одного взгляда чужих печальных глаз. 

* * *

С начала подработки у дяди в аптеке проходит чуть больше месяца, преподаватели из медицинского института, не знающие жалости, только сильнее мучают дополнительными заданиями, поэтому все чаще Джейсон приносит с собой на работу тетради и учебные пособия, чтобы заниматься в свободное время. Единственной его радостью становятся встречи с Ким Сэюном — танцором из танцевальной студии, поскольку только тот умело отвлекает его, отгоняя всякую сонливость своим присутствием.

Пенгван солжет, если решит сказать, что каждая их встреча приносит только положительные эмоции, нет, это будет огромной ложью. У Сэюна бывают тяжелые дни, Ким с тяжелым сердцем замечает, что в последнее время их становится все больше. Лучшее время — встречи перед практикой, потому что в это время парень весело улыбается, он не чувствует боли и верит, что тренировка пройдет только самым лучшим образом, потому что в нем две таблетки обезболивающего и упаковка в кармане брюк. Это, конечно, огромное заблуждение, потому что после продолжительных репетиций его брови хмурятся, а губы некрасиво кривятся из-за свирепой боли. Иногда он заходит в аптеку, немного разговаривает с другом об учебе или прочих глупостях, чтобы отвлечься от боли, иногда он срывается из-за мелочей и бьет рукой по стене, дышит шумно, а порой молча проходит мимо стеклянных дверей, не бросая в сторону Пенгвана и взгляда.

Джейсон смотрит на часы — почти семь часов вечера. Сегодня четверг, Сэюну нужно встретиться с семьей в восемь, поэтому он не будет изводить себя так сильно, значит, он сможет ограничиться одной таблеткой. Старается не отвлекаться от задания в тетради, но раз в три минуты бросает взгляд на дверь, высматривая в окне другого здания знакомый силуэт. В комнате на первом этаже, где Ким теперь практикуется в одиночестве, уже как десять минут не горит свет, но старший все не выходит из самого здания. Джей не волнуется. Нет, конечно же нет.

У Сэюна проблемы с ногой, которые нельзя игнорировать, но танцор даже слышать об этом не желает. Пенгван сначала не понимал, злился, но с каждым днем все отчетливее понимает, что Ким просто играет в детские игры, будто убеждает себя каждый раз, что, не слыша диагноза, он не болен. Джейсону не нужно получать диплом, чтобы знать, что подобное не кончится ничем хорошим, но сам Сэюн будто знает намного больше, просто боится признаться. У него есть друг-врач, к тому же, и тот явно не выписывает ему настолько сильное обезболивающее только из солидарности.

Ким ненавидит говорить об этом так же, как ненавидит прерывать тренировки из-за мучительной боли в ноге. Иногда Пенгвану хочется спросить, потому ли он всегда занимается в одиночестве, что не хочет показать посторонним собственные слабости, но ему не позволено о таком даже думать.

— Привет, — вздрагивает, заслышав чужой усталый голос. Ждал столько времени, но пропустил момент прихода, так по-глупому.

— Привет, хен, — улыбается слабо, когда понимает, что старший даже не старается улыбнуться, только медленно плетется вперед, останавливаясь перед другом.

— Выпил таблетку пятнадцать минут назад, а она все не помогает, — произносит огорченно, Пенгван не скрывает сожаления во взгляде. Не он один понимает, что чужое состояние становится хуже, — по дороге сюда выпил еще одну, но не чувствую изменений. Решил, что ждать у тебя будет лучше, чем в одиночестве. Как прошел день? Все еще занимаешься?

— Может, тебе все же следует обратиться к врачу? — Произносит с надеждой, действительно верит, что в этот раз старший одумается и прислушается к совету, но тот только слабо качает головой.

— Все хорошо, — нет, если честно, и они оба это понимают, — так что на счет занятий? У тебя же совсем скоро какой-то серьезный тест, да? — Бросает портфель к углу перед прилавком, медленно опускается на него, вытягивая больную ногу вперед, — надеюсь, ты не против, что я тут развалился, потому что я точно не встану до самого закрытия.

— Ты мог бы сесть на стул, знаешь?

— Нет, нога меньше ноет, если я вытягиваю ее таким образом.

Джейсон вымученно улыбается.

— Ты мне так всех потенциальных клиентов распугаешь.

Сэюн смеется, но даже не думает подняться с места. Пенгван не хочет, чтобы старший поднимался, он хочет выключить свет во всем здании, сесть рядом и долго-долго молчать о главном.

— Хен, ты разве не встречаешься с семьей сегодня?

— Не хочу никого видеть, не могу и куска съесть на этих домашних ужинах, только обижаю всех и выхожу из себя, потому что взгляды, каждая попытка заговорить со мной душит не хуже крепкой веревки на шее, — Джей хочет спросить, почему же вместо спокойной поездки домой он решил провести свое время в компании обычного аптекаря, но отчего-то не решается. Ким тем временем продолжает, — кажется, будто только рядом с тобой я могу по-настоящему дышать, не чувствую удушья.

Сэюн тепло улыбается, но Пенгван чувствует себя так, будто его только что ударили, у него болит какая-то сердечная мышца и отчего-то слезятся глаза. Собственная эмоциональность раздражает.

— У меня есть рамен и бутерброды, — произносит совсем тихо, — сейчас я запру дверь и мы сможем спокойно поужинать.

— Я не думаю, что ты можешь просто взять и закрыть аптеку раньше времени, — Ким улыбается, Джей подмигивает и пожимает плечами.

— Секрет в том, чтобы не спрашивать разрешения, разве нет?

Он действительно запирает двери, выключает почти все лампы, садится на пол, не снимая белого халата, взглядом замирает на чужой яркой улыбке и думает, что было бы неплохо остаться в этом месте навсегда. Сэюн гладит его колено своей рукой, дарит самую нежную улыбку. Пенгвану кажется, что он согласился бы с этим дурацким желанием.

* * *

Первая неделя декабря выдается особенно холодной. Пенгван кутается в куртку сильнее, прячет руки в карманах, останавливаясь перед аптекой. Почему-то думал, что дядя придет раньше и уже будет разбираться с поступившими медикаментами, но двери заперты. С сожалением думает о том, что придется лезть в рюкзак для того, чтобы найти ключи от дверей, а за это время руки только сильнее замерзнут. Тяжело выдыхает, снимает рюкзак с плеча, но вдруг замирает на большом окне, что на первом этаже в здании через дорогу. На часах только девять часов утра, никто не встает в подобное время в выходной, но в танцевальном зале, где обычно занимается старший по вечерам, горит свет.

Бросает беглый взгляд на запертую дверь аптеки, а затем снова на окно. Силуэт Кима мелькает в нем раз в несколько секунд, Пенгван весело улыбается, решая заскочить к старшему на пару минут. Он никогда раньше не видел, как тот танцует. Никогда не понимал, насколько тот может быть очарован танцами, что готов наплевать на собственное здоровье.

В здании тепло, а это уже заметно радует, поэтому парень неспешно проходит по коридору, пока не слышит музыку из одной комнаты, дверь в которую удачно открыта. Наверняка думал, что никто не придет с утра, поэтому и не стал запираться от всего мира. Джейсон не может поверить в свою удачу, проходит осторожно вперед, заглядывает в комнату так, чтобы старший не заметил его в случае чего.

Сэюн танцует. Лиричная песня играет из аппаратуры, что стоит в углу комнаты, Сэюн движется перед огромными зеркалами, но Джей отчего-то чувствует, что в реальности старший не открывает глаза. Пенгван в одно время сам танцевал, но занятие это осталось только на уровне мимолетного увлечения, он видел много профессиональных танцоров, но никто не знал, что люди могут танцевать <i>так</i>.

Это не просто хореография, не выученные движения и связки, нет, это немой крик, самая настоящая молитва. Песня будто становится тише, весь мир замирает, когда Сэюн медленно выгибается, падает на колени, чтобы подняться в следующую секунду и отчаянными, импульсивными взмахами сильных рук разбить одно конкретное сердце. Это не танец, это смертный приговор, виселица в трех шагах. Это горький плач, но насколько прекрасным выглядит каждое его движение, каждый взмах пальцев, будто он и не человек вовсе, а роза, что не вянет, но в один день просто перестает цвести.

Джейсон отдал бы все, что у него есть, чтобы именно эта роза цвела вечно, но он настолько ничтожен в этом жестоком мире, любящем ломать людям жизни, настолько ничтожен.

Сэюн вскрикивает и падает на пол. Джей подается вперед, но с трудом останавливает себя, старший ненавидит собственные слабости, он ненавидит саму мысль, что кто-то может видеть его таким сломленным. Пенгван не хочет сделать ему больнее, поэтому стоит ровно.

Сэюн тяжело дышит, кричит со злостью, но не поднимается с места, даже не пытается. Джейсон понимает, что у того просто не осталось сил на все это. Не на подъем. У Сэюна не осталось сил на подобную жизнь, и это то, что парню никогда не хотелось знать.

Музыка продолжает играть, Пенгван без тени улыбки замечает, что обязательно найдет ее и будет слушать на протяжении всего дня, может, даже нескольких дней. Она забивается в сердце и заставляет его кровоточить от ран, которые никогда ему не принадлежали.  
Сэюн глухо рычит, закрывает лицо дрожащими ладонями. Джейсон разворачивается и медленно бредет к выходу.

Старшему нужно побыть одному.

Нет.

Пенгван разворачивается и бежит обратно. Нет, он не хотел быть один все это время, у Сэюна просто не было никого.

Он слышит шаги, но даже не реагирует, не убирает руки с лица. Джейсон опускается рядом с ним на колени, не зовет по имени и ни о чем не спрашивает, рукой зарывается в чужие мокрые волосы, осторожно гладит, успокаивая.

— Давай пойдем в больницу, хен, — шепчет жалобно, — давай пойдем в больницу.

Сэюн не отвечает, он разворачивается, поднимается на слабых руках, когда младший притягивает его ближе, повержено опускается головой на чужие колени. Джинсы его уже через несколько минут мокнут из-за слез танцора, Пенгван гладит чужую голову с нежностью, молча глотает слезы и с остервенением грызет собственную ладонь, чтобы, отвлекаясь на физическую боль, не заплакать в голос.

* * *

Лицо его кривится от боли, улыбка, обычно натянутая до того профессионально, что придраться невозможно, в это мгновение крошится осколками. Джейсон сжимает в руках бутылку с водой и подходит ближе, но парень не бросает в его сторону и взгляда. Пенгван знает, что сейчас он едва ли способен услышать хоть что-то. Понимает.

Руки Кима, сжимающие колено с силой, не дрожат, плечи не напряжены, взгляд его равнодушный направлен куда-то вперед. Может показаться на секунду, что он рассматривает узоры на обоях в чужом доме, но в этот раз Джейсон не позволяет себе обмануться — Сэюн смотрит, но не видит.

Пенгван думал, что истерики бывают по-настоящему громкими, будто раскаты грома поздно ночью, когда, запираясь в пустой квартире, прячась под огромным одеялом, ты только просишь, чтобы все поскорее прекратилось, мечтаешь о солнце. Ему казалось, что они проходят обязательно с криками и слезами, с разбитыми костяшками пальцев и кровью на истерзанных губах. Он читал о них, слышал от знакомых, но, если совсем откровенно, никогда и подумать не мог, что напугать его можно вовсе не криками или кровью. Истерика Сэюна беззвучна настолько, что оглушает своей тишиной.

Ким молчит, дыхание его не сбивается ни на секунду, но отчего-то руки самого Джейсона начинают дрожать. Он бросает бутылку в сторону, медленно подходит ближе, не смея произнести ни слова. Опускается на колени, в руки берет чужое лицо так осторожно, будто в руках у него самое дорогое сокровище, которое грозит разбиться осколками от одного лишь неаккуратного движения. Ким поджимает губы. Сокровище. Разбившееся еще до встречи с ним, но все еще самое дорогое.

— Посмотри на меня, — шепчет жалобно, почти плачет, — хен, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Пенгван разворачивает чужое лицо, сжимает крепко, стараясь обратить внимание потерянных глаз на себя. Взгляд его безразличный скользит по стене, не сразу останавливается на обеспокоенном лице напротив, но даже тогда не обретает и грамма ясности.

— Что мне сделать? Боль ведь не прошла, нужно выпить обезболивающее, где ты его бросил? Хен, скажи хоть что-нибудь.

Пенгван думал, что истерики бывают по-настоящему громкими, он так боялся этого, но теперь с ужасом ловит себя на мысли, что все это — далеко не самое страшное. Крики, слезы, он знает, что сможет справиться, если парень вдруг набросится на него с кулаками, но он не может ничего сделать, когда в глазах напротив ужасающее ничего из эмоций.

— Я устал, — выдыхает совсем тихо. Сэюн убирает руку с колена, морщится едва заметно, оглядывается потерянно по сторонам, — упаковка упала куда-то под стол, подними ее для меня, пожалуйста.

Джейсон не хочет выпускать чужое лицо из рук, но послушно поднимается с места. Смятая упаковка обезболивающих на самом деле находится под столом, в самом углу, Ким берет ее в руки и, не скрывая сожаления, протягивает парню, разворачивается в сторону, брошенную несколько минут назад бутылку поднимает, чтобы запить лекарство было проще.

Старший благодарно кивает, убирает все в сторону. Джей знает, что не сможет выдержать безразличного взгляда на себе, поэтому опускает голову, но Ким дарит ему только слабую, совсем измученную, улыбку и неспешно протягивает руку вперед, холодными пальцами касаясь сначала только чужой ладони, а чуть позже и вовсе сжимая руки парня в своих.

— У тебя руки дрожат, — Сэюн слабо смеется, — не переживай об этом так сильно.

Губы Джейсона кривятся в тяжелых гримасах. Не он должен говорить подобное. Он не имеет права получать поддержку от того, кто в эту самую минуту в ней нуждается больше всего. Чувство беспомощности давит на горло, Сэюн притягивает его ближе, лицом утыкается куда-то в живот. Ким не в силах бороться с дрожью в пальцах, он зарывается ими в чужие волосы, гладит с нежностью. Не может ничего произнести, но очень надеется, что в том, с какой нежностью его дрожащие пальцы касаются чужого затылка, он способен объяснить все то, что хотелось. Ким Сэюн понимает. Он всегда понимал.

— Они сказали, что даже после операции я едва ли смогу танцевать.

Судорожный выдох Джейсона тонет в чужих надсадных всхлипах. Сэюн плачет, и это та откровенность, на которую Пенгван не имел права претендовать. Не существует слов, способных помочь в эту секунду, каждое его обещание и робкая надежда так и останутся пустым звуком, а потому он двигается ближе, обнимает крепче, целует старшего в висок. Позволяет ему упасть. Падает вместе с ним.

Сэюн засыпает беспокойным сном. Джейсон осторожно, стараясь не потревожить, удобнее устраивает чужую голову на своих коленях. Раньше казалось, что слезы уродуют людей, но теперь он готов смотреть на покрасневшее, чуть опухшее, изнуренное лицо часами, будто Ким и не человек вовсе — картина гениального художника. Брошенная в углу студии за ненадобностью, но все еще самая совершенная, та самая, что не оставит равнодушным ни единого человека.

Пенгван убирает челку с чужого лба, гладит его растрепанные волосы. Он касается чужого лба в легком поцелуе, и в эту секунду Джейсону очень хочется верить, что старший на секунду, на одно неуловимое мгновение, перестает хмуриться во сне.

* * *

— Привет, — Пенгван замечает его еще у входа, — ты ведь приходил за лекарствами на прошлой неделе, они уже закончились? Тебя снова мучают сильные боли? Почему не сказал?

— Нет, все правда хорошо. Сегодня доктор предложил перейти на другие таблетки, поэтому я и зашел, — Сэюн подмигивает, — у меня есть рецепт.

Опускает смятую бумагу перед собой. Джейсон тянется вперед, чтобы взять ее в свои руки, но старший, не скрывая довольной улыбки, накрывает его ладонь своей, сжимает крепко, не отпуская.

— С улицы все видно, ты же знаешь, — Пенгван смеется, стараясь освободить руку. Ким бросает взгляд в сторону стеклянных дверей, качает головой с легкой улыбкой.

— Не думаю, что кто-то правда может увидеть.

— Ну же, хен, как мне работать, если ты не хочешь отпускать меня?

— Сегодня вечером я планирую пойти в студию, — Ким увлекается игрой с пальцами младшего настолько, что не бросает на него даже беглого взгляда. Блондин знает, что в действительности Сэюн просто не может смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому позволяет ему отвлечься, — хочу забрать свои вещи раньше, чем лягу в больницу. Боюсь, что не найду смелости открыть даже входную дверь, поэтому хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

— Хен, — парень осторожно улыбается, — я очень горжусь тобой, знаешь?

— Спасибо, — отпускает чужую руку, щелкает парня по носу, — мне зайти за тобой позже?

— Нет, если подождешь здесь, мы можем пойти сразу же, думаю, мой дядя вернется через десять минут.

Отходит в сторону в поисках лекарства, указанного в рецепте, не сразу возвращается к прилавку, протягивая старшему небольшую упаковку с обезболивающим. Ким устало выдыхает, сжимая в руках лекарство, протягивая деньги секундой позже. Джейсон понимает его состояние, а потому, забирая деньги, касается чужих пальцев куда дольше, чем положено.

* * *

— Если ты не можешь, все в порядке, — Джейсон касается чужого плеча. Ему очень хочется не замечать, насколько старший напряжен в этот момент, но он не может позволить себе и минуты на сомнения или страх. Не теперь, — мы можем прийти позже, знаешь?

— Нет, я справлюсь, — Сэюн неуверенно улыбается, — просто держи меня крепче.  
Пенгван не отвечает. Опускает голову, сжимая чужую руку в своей с силой.

Ноги не ступают и шага, даже двери, обычно не приносящие проблем, сегодня открываются с неохотой, они тяжело скрипят и давят на ослабевшие руки, не позволяя сдвинуться с места, будто знают, что сегодня все действительно в последний раз. Будто не хотят отпускать. Джейсон опускает свободную руку поверх чужих пальцев, сжимающих ручку двери крепко, и, потянув ее на себя, не может скрыть сожаления во взгляде. Руки старшего дрожат, он переступает порог старого здания, не находя в себе сил бороться с этой предательской дрожью, и в этот момент очень благодарен парню за молчание.

Свет в коридоре приглушен, он не слепит усталые глаза, но Ким позволяет себе прикрыть их на несколько секунд, будто надеется, что жалкое мгновение способно изменить его неудачную реальность. Еще пару минут назад не было и мысли, а теперь отчего-то неспокойное сердце вспоминает надежды. Ему очень хочется надеяться, ухватиться за самое незначительное изменение в просторной комнате, в которую по привычке ступает, не включая света.

Сэюн не появлялся здесь неделю. Семь дней. Число такое ничтожное, если совсем откровенно, но от этого не легче. Далеко не глупый, а потому понимает, что с каждым днем оно будет лишь увеличиваться, пока однажды он, проснувшись в пустой квартире ближе к обеду, и не вспомнит дурацкие граффити, которыми изрисована стена напротив огромных зеркал.

Щелкает выключателем. Оглядывает тренировочный зал, в котором совсем недавно еще мог пропадать сутками, и тупая обреченность давит ему на грудь, не позволяя сделать и вдоха. Это действительно в последний раз.

— Я хочу станцевать, — оборачивается к младшему. Он смотрит с волнением, руку в ответ сжимает чуть сильнее, будто предупреждая. Он и понятия не имеет, насколько это важно. Не знает, что одно лишь это желание способно лишить Кима воздуха, а чуть позже — самой жизни, — раньше, чем я потеряю это чувство, мне нужно-

— Тебе может стать хуже, — Пенгван заглядывает ему в глаза с надеждой, пытается убедить, — твоя нога… ты ведь выпил таблетки совсем недавно, хен, пожалуйста.

Во взгляде напротив — больная решимость, она выбивает из легких воздух, оседает на языке горечью. Джейсон поджимает губы, но послушно опускает чужую руку, отходя к дальней стене. Не сводит со старшего взгляда, пообещав броситься вперед в любой момент, и больше ничего не произносит. От него не ждут ответа, не ждали с самого начала.

Взгляд опускает на собственную руку, лишенную тепла чужой ладони, и что-то в его сердце в этот момент с треском разбивается. В реальности не чувствует и капли разочарования или обиды, нет, в голове его только появляется такая себе констатация факта, сухой вывод: Сэюн может отпустить его руку, но не способен оставить танцы. Это то, что он никогда не сможет сделать.

Подключает телефон к аппаратуре у противоположной стены, разминает затекшие конечности, не желая навредить себе больше, чем может стерпеть. Музыка, которую слышал не раз, наблюдая за чужими репетициями, разливается по всему залу, но Пенгван не слушает. Он, если честно, даже не смотрит. Одна мелодия сменяет другую, дыхание старшего становится тяжелее, по лицу катится пот. Связка, которую так и не смог доучить на прошлой неделе, получается из рук вон плохо, он заменяет замысловатые выпады на более простые с тихим шипением, немой злостью. Джейсон скользит по нему взглядом, с неохотой отмечая, что конечный вариант танца выглядит куда слабее того, что он видел в прошлый раз, и дело не в том, что теперь старшему сложнее танцевать, нет, все это лишь в его голове, Пенгван знает. Наблюдал за парнем так много, Ким мог только крутиться на месте, но в каждом взмахе его длинных рук таилось что-то живое, очаровательное настолько, что за каждый вдох приходилось бороться с собственным организмом, но теперь даже самые плавные движения чужого тела — всего лишь последовательность отточенных движений. Бросившись за ускользающим желанием, погрузившись в сожаления, Сэюн совсем забыл о том, что такое танец. Забыл о тех чувствах, так безрассудно забыл о том, что значат танцы для него.

Пенгван тяжело вздыхает, подходит к аппаратуре, чтобы схватить чужой телефон, останавливая песню, которая играла на повторе. Вспоминает название песни, что не давала покоя долгую неделю. Это была первая полноценная хореография, которую Сэюн поставил самостоятельно, и младший до сих пор помнит о том, как часто билось его сердце, когда, подходя к аптеке, он увидел в окне соседнего здания танцующего незнакомца, а после так и остался стоять на месте, совершенно потерянный.

Он может помнить об этом за двоих, но понимает, что старшему просто нельзя забывать именно то чувство, когда, вымотавшись, он упал на колени и счастливо засмеялся. Это то, почему он продолжал танцевать, запивая обезболивающие холодной водой, почему боялся даже услышать о том, что нуждается в помощи, он просто не может попрощаться с этой страстью, что поднимала его на дрожащие ноги раз за разом, таким отвратительным образом.

Джейсон не может танцевать так хорошо, не сможет воспроизвести и отрывок из хореографии, репетиции которой смотрел, прячась у дверей, будто преступник, но он помнит то чувство, которое испытывал раз за разом, и если этого будет достаточно, то он сделает все, что угодно.

— Прекрати уже, — хватает старшего за плечи, встряхивает со злостью, — пожалуйста, смотри на меня.

Сэюн скользит по нему мутным взглядом, дышит тяжело, не приходя в себя. Джейсон опускает холодные ладони на его мокрое от пота лицо, поправляет растрепанные волосы, чтобы перестали лезть в глаза, нежно касается чужих висков, собирая влагу, и прижимается к его истерзанным волнением губам в поцелуе.

Ким отвечает не сразу, он шумно дышит носом, но даже не пытается оттолкнуть. Джейсон, благодарный даже за это, прижимается ближе, касаясь чужих губ едва ощутимо. Они оседают на колени медленно, осторожно, под припев лиричной песни, и Ким открывает глаза лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что во взгляде напротив появилось осознание. Сэюн тяжело выдыхает, грудь его тяжело вздымается в следующую секунду, будто легкие вдруг решили поиграть с ним в глупые игры, не позволяя дышать, и Джейсон только нежно гладит его осунувшиеся скулы, успокаивая.

Взгляд старшего приобретает ясность, Пенгван чувствует дрожащие пальцы на своих плечах, а в следующий момент с тихим выдохом валится на спину. Сэюн, будто извиняясь, осторожно гладит его подбородок, зачесывает чужие волосы назад. Джейсон не знает, сколько времени проходит, он только краем сознания замечает, что песня играет на повторе, а дрожь любимых рук становится слабее. Ким смотрит на него так, будто вспоминает.

Видеть лицо танцора так близко к своему уже не в новинку, но Джей все равно не может отделаться от чувства, будто каждая мелочь в чужом лице незнакома, будто все это время он видел только часть картины, покрытой пылью, и в этот момент, не убирая руки с затылка старшего, он согласен всю жизнь видеть одно лишь это лицо.

Сэюн мажет губами по его лбу, когда песня, подходя к окончанию, становится тише, и на секунду становится страшно, что с последним звуком закончится и то, что происходит между ними в эту секунду. Джейсон помнит, что песня все еще стоит на повторе, но ничего не может поделать со своим сердцем, выдыхая облегченно, когда чужое дыхание опаляет губы.

Он перестает вести счет после того, как песня проигрывается в четвертый раз, и только ловит себя на забавной мысли, что, может, зарядка на телефоне сядет раньше, чем они смогут отпустить друг друга. Сэюн скользит поцелуями ниже, Пенгван охотно подставляет шею, и мысль эта кажется уже не такой абсурдной.

— Я хотел бы остаться здесь с тобой навечно, — шепчет куда-то в шею, заставляя младшего задрожать. Джейсон мог бы в этот момент сказать что-то обнадеживающее, пообещать, что даже если Сэюн навсегда потеряет танцы, он будет держать его в своих руках так же крепко, но в действительности лишь сильнее обнимает парня, не имея сил бороться с чувствами.

Он хотел бы, чтобы реальность Сэюна отличалась от этой, такой жестокой и беспощадной к чужим сердцам, полным надежд и мечтаний. Хотел бы, чтобы Сэюн никогда не прекращал танцевать, пусть это и означает, что их встреча была бы невозможна.

Слезы Кима срываются с подбородка, неприятно скользят по чужой шее, он говорит, что у него просто очень сильно болит нога, и Пенгван верит. Не может придумать оправдание своим собственным слезам, но Сэюн и не спрашивает. Понимает.

Всегда понимал.

  
В двадцатых числах декабря Сэюн ложится в больницу. Пенгван крепко держит его за руку и говорит о том, на что никогда не решался. Рассказывает обо всех переживаниях, просит не страдать больше в одиночестве, говорит, что будет рядом, даже если операция пройдет не так успешно, признается, признается, признается.

  
Получает нежный поцелуй в уголок губ и обещает Сэюну вечность.


End file.
